-CANCELED- If I Love You, I Hate You?
by MRHideyoshiKinoshita
Summary: -CANCELED(Info in profile)-This is a story that started out as nothing but a crush on a Japanese idiot. Yeah, I know right? But Minami soon realizes that she'll have to win the boy to get him. And what does she have in mind? What will this battle-for-the-heart bring? This contains the couple AkiMina, trust me when I say it's better than it sounds. Rated K , for all.
1. Amazing Days, Stolen Hearts, and Alarms!

**This was typed on a tablet, so if the format or anything else is wrong, please let me know.**

**I just thought of the idea while reading a YouTube comment, and I should really recommend her doing this. Err, well, the poem thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka To Test, but I wish I did, and this would've been canon right away! XD**

**Warnings: This contains the couple AkiMina. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. That should be all.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**XxX**

_"Why? Tomaranai, surechigai," _my phone went off from my room, playing the song "Perfect-Area Complete" at maximum volume. _"Watashi __ga soudan aite nara!"_

"Woops! Guess I forgot to turn that off!" I said happily with a slight sense of stupidity. I put down my bowl (consisting of plain Okayu) that I was eating from and jumped out of my chair, "I woke up _extra_ early today!"

_"Honki de one more chance please," _the phone continued as I entered my room.

I picked up the phone and turned off the music. _'Man, I love that song,'_ I thought.

Moving toured the window of my room, I sat my phone down on my desk, and removed the curtain from my window.

I looked up at the world from my window; the sun was climbing up the sky. Ahh, it was so beautiful to watch.

It was always beautiful, and every time I looked at it, it got even more beautiful.

"Hmm... Mornings are perfect, aren't they Haduki?" I looked over to my bed, no one there. "Huh." I turned back to the world, "I guess her sleep problems are gone, thanks to one particular stuffed animal, given by one particular person that I don't know!" I thought over that. "Wait", I continued to think, "nah, as long as she thinks they're cool, she's fine, she is nine after all!" I said with confidence for my sister, hands on my hips, chest out, not knowing that was the most non-protective thing I would _ever _say to my sister throughout my whole life. But I didn't care, the day was amazing!

The smell of fresh air filled my room as I open up the window I had been staring at for quite a few seconds.

The sky was now an orange and blue mix; a clash of brilliant colors.

"Ahh, only Aki could make this day more amazing than it already is!" I said in adoration, plopping on my bed as I do so. I was already dressed for school, after all, I needed to get a head start on Aki-kun's boxed lunch, and this time, I would do so without fail, instead of like last time...

* * *

_"Ahh! Minami-san! I didn't know you made food for Yoshii!" Himejii-san stared shocked, confused, and discouraged all at the same time. I didn't care to find out which came first, all I heard, was an instant train to denial-town._

_'I didn't know you made food for Yoshii!'  
_

_It only took a second, no, half-a-second, for me to turn that into an drama-filled insult._

_'Making food for Yoshii...' I thought, looking down on the two lunch boxes I had brought for school; one for me, one for Yoshii, 'she makes it seem...'_

_"Huh? Really?" Akihisa asked as he stared at me with the same face as Himejii._

_I think my face started to warm up._

_'Like I'm his girlfriend!'_

_"Oh, I get it," Hideyoshi said, "you made two boxed lunches for you and Akihi-"_

_"No!" I cut Hideyoshi short, lifting my head up, "why would I make food for Aki-I mean-Yoshii?!"_

_"Then, what was so important to make?" Hideyoshi asked, tilting his head._

_My face grew hotter than ever as it became fully flushed._

_"That was a...Um-err-a..."_

_'Crap! How am I suppose to get out of this one!' I thought of something quick._

_"That wasn't a boxed lunch!" I yelled standing up. "It was a model!"_

_"A model?" They all asked, staring at me with a strange look._

_"Yes!" I got closer to them, "a one thirty-fifth scale King Tiger!"_

_"WHAT!? SO YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE ME EAT A GERMAN TANK!?" Akihisa screamed._

_I ignored him and went on, "so it's not for Aki, hear that?!" I turned away from them, but I was still listening._

_"What's that Himejii?" Hideyoshi asked._

_"What? Oh! Umm-err-nothing!" Himejii said. _

_'She sounds surprised... And... Embarrassed...?' I thought to myself. 'Oh well, maybe that's just me...'_

_"Okay, the truth is that I made this all for Akihisa and I know it's not that great, but I did the best I could!" Himejii blurted out quickly._

_"Huh?" I turned to look at her._

_..._

_And while Akihisa and Himejii ate her boxed lunches, I sat outside of class F's door, crying._

* * *

_'But I won't let that happen again! Not ever again!'_ I thought as I hurried to finish my breakfast and get to work, _'I need to come up with a plan to get Himejii out of the way, so I can move to Aki!'_

I later decided I would make Aki's lunch the next morning, then I could have no troubles on my way. I rushed to slip my shoes on to my feet, and ran out the door.

Luckily, I got out the door _just_ in time to get to school before the bell rang, and when I returned home, I quickly finished my homework (skipping every 'kanjii' symbol I saw) and got straight to the planning of steeling Aki's heart, even if it means crushing Himejii's along the way.

"When I love someone, there is no way that I can stop loving them, and, evidently, I fell in love with Aki, and I will do whatever it takes to be with him." I said triumphantly, hold my first in the air, trying to do some proud pose.

The world outside of my window was beautiful, but Aki was better.

And after hours of work, I had made the perfect plan.

**XxX**

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Yeah, I know, it's not that long, but was it any good...?**

**And no need to ask for more because I surely will continue this story, it's one of my best! (working on two new stories, I can't decide between them XD)**

**Please leave a reveiw!**


	2. Poems, Little Sisters, and True Love!

**Sorry for the repeat chapter, I'm still learning how to use . DX  
So here it is! Chapter 2! Please look out for mistakes, there might be plenty of them! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka To Test, as you can see, I would obvious make that show suck. DX**

**Warnings: This contains the couple AkiMina, and as I told you before DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. And have a great day! :D**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**XxX**

_From A Girl Who Fell In Love_

_Hello,_

_This is from a girl who fell in love._

_This girl is not nice,_

_But she wants to be._

_This girl is dangerous._

_But she doesn't want to be._

_She is sorry she isn't perfect,_

_-But she just wants to find love.-_

_So Please don't think she's silly,_

_She just wants to be happy,_

_-And she just wants to find love.-_

_Hello,_

_This is from a girl who fell in love,_

_And,_

_Akihisa Yoshii,_

_She fell in love with you._

* * *

"There. _Perfect_." I said putting down my pen. I had just come up with the _perfect_ plan.

Let me give you a question: What is one of the most romantic way of expressing love without telling them in person? Writing a poem, of course!

"Oh! Aki, you are forever beautiful, oh! How I love you so!" I said, stretching my back and setting the poetic paper on my desk.

"Hey, Big si-" Hazuki stopped at my door and looked at my paper, then at me, then the paper, and back at me. She continued this until she realized what the _worst _possible thing she could do was. "Ooooo! What's that?!" She ran to come grab my paper and before I could say no, she waltz straight out of the room with it. "Heheheahaha!" She laughed.

"WAH! Hazuki! No!" I jumped out of my chair, "come back here!" I said, running into the hall, I continued to follow her outside into the yard, "I need those!" I yelled.

"Hahaa! Can't catch me!" Hazuki boastfully yelled as she continued to run around to our back yard.

I lost sight of her,"Hazuki!" I looked around, "Hazuuki!"

_'Where is she!?' _My mind screamed, somehow I could hear her in the back round.

I continued to look around to find out where the noise was coming from, and as soon as I saw the two scarlet pigtails that everyone adored, I turned to find the blood related, tear-filled green eyes.

Hazuki was _crying_.

"Ohh! I should have known you loved him!" She said, my eyes widened in shock.

'Did she read it? Oh no!' My thoughts were on panick mode.

Hazuki ran up to me and to much of my surprise I felt her arms around my waist. "Huh!?" I said to much of my surpirse.

"I read it, I read all!" She said, face barried in my chest, "I am so happy for you!"

"Hazuki! You, you are?! Bu-But don't you hate me?!" I said in shock.

"No!" She yelled as she pushed away from me and started shaking her head, "I may love stupid head, but my big sis is having her first crush here and I want to help!" She looked in adoration, "I will do whatever it takes to get you two together!"

_'Now she's starting to sound like I'M the child here...'_

"Woahh!" I yelled as Hazuki grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house, "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I'm going to help you find love!" She yelled as we entered the house, handing me my poem.

* * *

I spent the next few hours with Hazuki discussing a plan. Although she loved Aki, she wanted me to be happy more, and that _truely _made me happy.

"Okay!" Hazuki proudly stood up from the chair, "I have an idea!"

She was in my room, using a child's play chair to sit next to me at my desk, and we were writing down ever good idea we had.

"Great! What is it?" I asked her as we both sat down on the bed. She handed me the paper and pointed to the third thing she wrote, I was surprised that she wrote ten times more things than me. She smiled, "go on." I read what she wrote and my eyes widened. "No," I said straight up.

Hazuki's smile disappeared, "what? Why?"

"No, it seems crazy, it'll never work!" I said.

"Of course it will, big sis!" She assures me.

"No! It's madness! That nonsense would _never_ work!" I saw a tear in her eye, "okay, I'm sorry, but it's impossible!" I looked out my window.

"Minami!" She yelled my name. She grabbed my shoulders, "It. Will. Work. And you _will_ try it."

_'Did she just threaten me?'_ I thought.

"You got that?"

_'She seriously just threatened me!'_ I continued thinking, still hung up on the fact that my own sister just forced me to do something. Huh. Usually that was me.

"Umm... Hello?" I shifted from my thoughts back to Hazuki, who was waving her hands in my face. "Oh! Okay!" She made a serious look on her face, "got that?"

Her seriousness was a total fail but I could still tell she wanted me to do this. So, I, embarrassingly, agreed to the plan.

"Okay, but let's combined our thoughts, okay?" I saw Hazuki's face light up into a bright smile.

And on that paper still remains the plan doomed to fail.

And the next day I would see how far my sister could _really_ take things... And a boxed lunch.

* * *

**Author's Note: Would this be counted as a cliffhanger? :/ I don't know. But tell me what you thought on this chapter! :D  
Tell me how much it sucked. XD  
Yeah, I'm quite proud, but this was shorter than the last one. D:  
If I made a mistake please correct me. ;)  
****And don't forget!**

**-PLEASE**** REVEIW AND THANK YOU! ;)-**


	3. Start Offs, Himejii, and Perfection!

**It's finally done! Hurray! Okay, sooo... How do I say this...?**

**I'm so sorry I was gone! My mom left without me but I was to lazy to right! Plus, I fell asleep all day aon Tuesday! SOORRRYYYY!**

**Continuing. XD**

**Disclaimer: You don't see AikoXKouta do you...? Of course you don't! Because that's not going to happen unless I own Baka To Test! But I don't!**

**Warnings: DIDN'T I TELL YOU BEFORE? THIS CONTAINS AKIMINA, GIRL IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! And please have a beautiful life.~ XD**

* * *

_'Beep, beep, beep!'_ I dialed up the number.

_'Ring ring!'_ The phone went as I kept waiting impatiently.

"Hello?" She answered the phone in her _perfect_ little voice.

"Oh! Hi!" I said, like I was _really_ surprised.

"OH!" She said in confusion, didn't she ever think to _look_ at her phone before picking it up? "Hello, Minami-san! How are you?"

"Great! How 'bout you?" I asked, my plan was mapping out _perfectly_.

"Good! Oh, but is there anything you need?"

"How did you know?!" I swear, I should have been in drama club. "Yes, I _do_ need something," I continued, "say, can you come to the park with me?"

"Waaahhh?! Sure Minami-san! What time?"

"What about-Err- ten sound good?"

"Okay!"

"Great! See you there! Oh, and can we bring Akii-hisa?!" I asked, almost forgetting not to use the nickname 'Aki'.

"YES!" She said quickly.

"'Kay! See you later!" I said with a fake laugh.

"Bye Minami-san!"

"Bye-bye!"

I hung up the phone, _'god! Himejii is so overly dramatic!'_ I thought as I set the phone on my desk and sat down on my chair.

"Sooo?" Hazuki was standing at the door way, rocking from side-to-side. "How'd it go?"

I smile and tilted my head, "good, I got Himejii to go to the park with me, so we can check that one off our list."

"What list?" She looked at me in a confused way. She walked into my room a little more, "I don't see any list."

I laughed, "no silly, it's just an... imaginary list" I got up from my chair, "it's in your mind!"

"Oooohh!" She said, "well, anyway, have you called stupid head?" She asked climbing onto my bed.

"Not yet, but I'm going to put all my strength into asking him! Well, not all my strength, that would kill him." I sat on my bed.

"You should _really_ ask him right now, before he gets taken." She said, using her serious face again. Nope, she still couldn't do it.

"I know," I said, "it's just... Well... Are you _sure_ you're okay with this?" I looked out the window, "if this really does work, will you be hurt?"

Hazuki stood up and walked over to where I was standing, hands on her hips, her face looking like an _actual_ serious face.

"Shimada Minami!" She yelled and my eyes widened.

_'Oh, now instead of threats she's calling me by my full name?'_

"You are to worried! Relax! I'm fine! I care about you finding love more than me!" She said wiggling her arms around.

_'Uh, she lost the serious face somewhere in that.'_

"You really mean that...?" I asked in shock.

"Yes! Besides, I shouldn't have ever dated an idiot like that, he's really dumb," she confessed.

_'Okay, now that's just mean.'_

"Now! Let's ask him, shall we?" She held out her hand and bowed down.

"Why, yes, we should," I said in a fancy way as I took her hand and jumped off the bed.

We skipped off to the desk, grabbed my phone, then skipped all the way to the living room couch.

And I dialed Aki's number.

* * *

"Aki! You _have_ to go! Don't want to? Good! You're coming! It's at ten _AM_! Got it? Good! Bye-Bye!"

I hung up the phone.

_'Well, that didn't quite go as excepted,'_ I thought to myself, _'but, atleast he's coming!'_

"Sooo?" Hazuki said as she slid over to me curiously.

"Yes," I said smiling, I think I actually let out a _squeal_, and a girly one at that.

We both started to jump around the house, acting like little girls, dancing like idiots, until I finally realized something. "Ah! I need to find an outfit!" I yelled to Hazuki as I ran to my room.

"Ooo! I'll help! Can we go shopping!?" She asked skipping into the room as I opened the closet.

"Well, that _depends_ on wether or not I already _have_ an outfit," I said, patting my younger siblings head. She started to pout.

"Buuuuuttt!"

"No, silly kid! Beside if we did go, we might just be wasting money, so you alway have to check your closet first."

"Okay," she said, I think I could hear whispers of the words 'please have horrible clothes' in the backround, which I thought was quite rude.

"No, no, no, no," I repeated as I searched through my closet, "I need new clothes..." I turned to Hazuki, clapping my hands together. "Okay, looks like you're in luck!" Her eyes widened, "we are indeed going shopping!"

"Yay!" She yelled as she ran over to hug me, "heheahaha!"

* * *

"Okay, are you all ready to go?" I asked grabbing my bag.

"Umm... Yep!" She nodded her head. I opened the door as she skipped out, and off we were on our walk!

* * *

**Arthor's note: How was it? Good? Yeah, I know, it's short. But I'm starting to think that my story is going to be more than 5 chapters. XD**

**Correct my mistakes!~**

**And don't forget:**

**THANK**** YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVEIW ;)**


	4. Malls, Betweens, and Oohlala-NoNoNo!

**Here it is! Chapter 4! Happy birthday! XD**

**Okay off to the important news:**

**I'm going to be going to my dad's this Saturday so I won't be here until the end of the school year, in the summer. It is all because my mom is deploying and I can't go with her so yeah...**

**That means that I have to finish this story this week! And if I don't you'll have to wait for months!**

**I don't want to make you do that. D':**

**Okay, back to work:**

**Disclaimer: Ey! Haven't I already told you? I don't own Baka To Test! XO**

**Warnings: Nothing but brief language. But this does contain the couple AkiMina. That would be all.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**XxX**

We were on the side of the road, the _right side_ to be exact. We were walking to the mall to find some clothes because mine sucked enough for me to not even to try to make an appearance in. And _Abra Cadabbra_! You're caught up with story.

I could see just part of the mall from where we both stood and it looked only a good 150 ft away.

_'Great, almost there,' _I though to myself, not thinking of the fact that Japan is extremely crowded,_ '__now all I need to do is get Hazuki to shut u-'_

"Wahh!" I yelped as I felt something tugging on my arm... And my leg.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Hazuki repeated as she hung on to my limbs, she had been doing this the _whole_ _way_. "Are we there yet?"

"Hazuki... Hey, Hazuki?" She wasn't listening to me.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there ye- Oooo! I see the mall!" She said as she let go of my arm with one hand and pointed in the direction of the mall and started jumping up and down. I laughed.

"Yes, _finally_, we are here, just cross the street safely-WOAH!" I said as she pulled me across the road, "watch out!" A car passed us as she pulled me into the parking lot,"HAZUKI!" I yelled as she dragged me to the glass front door of the mall.

"Yeah!" She said as she skipped into the store, still holding my hand, still _dragging_ me along.

* * *

We got to the girls' section and my eyes immediately caught sight of the bras. The pink, the red, the blue, the cheetah, all kinds of bras. Including the ones that were _bigger than mine_. Oh yes, there were a lot of those. I put my hands over my, should I say, barily-even-there-teenie-tiny-lumps-in-my-chest, and I glared at Hazuki.

"Hey, don't look at me, I don't have any yet," she said with assurement.

"You better not have a size A or higher, _ever_, okay Hazuki?" I was still staring at her with a dark look.

"Okay, I'll try not too, but _'big sis'_ better get over here and help pick out a dress..." She gave me an emotionless glare, "or else." She smiled. Guess she still can't be serious, huh?

"Fine, ooh! What about this?" I pulled a short, green dress, with imprints of red, blue, and yellow flowers planted all over it, off of the clothing rack. The dress had a certain skirt-like look, going from the waist to the ankles, which had flowers on it, too. As well as vines imprinted on waist area. Hazuki gave me a look that read, _'really?'_

"Huh? Huh" I attempted to get here to like it. To tell the truth, I hated it. But I was just trying to hurry up and get out of there before Hazuki _saw something_, and I don't mean just looking at it, I mean her _wanting_ it; _screaming_ for it. Oh yes, that was a sure-fire way to get the money out my pocket and into the register...

Or to be thrown in jail.

Plus, really? The dress was so long! Why wear _that_? It went all the way to the ankle, for god's sake! Waist to ankle? How do you find things like _that_ in Japan?! What about the mini skirts!?

"It looks like a flower-pot fell on you," she put a hand on her hip, "find something cuter, something that makes people go _'kawaii-desu!'_ every time they see it-Ooh!" She picked up a _'sexy school girl outfit' _from the rack, "like this."

_'Okay, I'm starting to think I let her read to much manga,'_ I thought as my eyes widened at the show-off outfit.

"_See_? Doesn't it make you go _'kawaii-desu!'_?" She asked me, shoving the clothing in my face. I pushed it out of the way.

"_No_," I assured her.

"What? How come?" Hazuki asked, actually think she was _honestly_ confused. I crossed my arms and stood up straight. "Come on!" She wined, jumping closer to me, "doesn't it make you go _'kawaii-desu!'_? She asked one more time.

"That does not make people go _'kawaii-desu'_, but it does make them say something else," I mumbled almost close enough for Hazuki to hear.

"Big sis you shouldn't say that in public, there are children," she said with her hand on her hip.

"You got that?!"

_'Guess I should keep her away from Kouta, too...'_

"Please just try it on," she gave a puppy dog face.

"No." I took the savage clothes from Hazuki and, disgusted, I put it up onto the clothes rack.

"Oh come on! _Please_?"

"No!"

"Pwease!?" She said, making herself sound like a child. Oh wait, she _is_ a child.

"Hazuki, no." I said, _trying_ to make her understand. She took a big breath.

"Okay," she sighed as I continued to search through the clothes. Huh, she seemed to get the memo a little _too_ fast.

"_Hey_? What about _this_?" I picked up another outfit: a long-sleeved red top, as well as a matching skirt- going all the way down to the knee -attached onto the hanger of the shirt.

Hazuki huffed, "_please_?" She asked quietly.

My head hit the nearest thing and suddenly I was face-walling myself.

_'Man, this kid is desperate!'_

* * *

**~THIS IS A REMINDER OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, AND THIS IS NOT APART OF THE STORY~**

**Arthur's-in-between-Note: Okay, should I put some fourth wall breaking in the story? I can't decide. :/ Plus, I want to make a two-part at some point, should I?**

**Okay, I'm going to go ahead and skip some time at the mall.**

**That would be all. Continue reading.**

**~NOW FOR LE TIME SKIP~**

* * *

"Hazuki, I do _not_ want to see a mess in this house, and I _do_ think you can manage, so I _will_ come back to see a clean, fine home, understand?" I asked as I opened the door to leave, boy did I sound like a mom. But that was something I needed to think about on another day, because on this day, I could win the thing I wanted most.

I was all dressed up and ready for the park-

A yellow sun dress; a sense of summer time held up by just spaghetti straps...

No really- they were white and stopped at just the right place for my chest to look like it fit into the dress and it _honestly did_. From the chest area to the waist, the dress was almost skin-tight, so my chest managed to be the _perfect _size for the amazing clothing. Plus, although it was skin-tight, the whole dress felt so comfortable to be in. It was just so smooth and silky.

Below the waist area was a skirt-like look that was lined with beautiful white lacing on the bottom, and the skirt started at the waist and stopped just a few inches above the knee. There was a dandelion ribbon tied around the waist, and, _of course_, I completed the look with a hot pink ribbon tied up in my hair in a _perfect_ bow.

It was _beautiful_, yes, that's the word, _beautiful_. The look was just _beautiful_.

That is, if I do say so myself.

"Big sis, I'll be fine, I swear! Besides, Dad's here you know," Hazuki said as she tried to push me out of the door.

"I know, but he's asleep, so be good, okay?" I told her as I slipped on my shoes- which would have been the only clothing I didn't have to pay for, if it hadn't have been my own suggesting of wear a bow in my hair...

Because I _always_ have my trusty bow.

I grabbed my purse and suddenly I felt something pushing my back, "yeah, yeah, I get it, just go!" Hazuki pushed and pulled, trying to get me to leave the house.

"AH-Hazuki!" I yelled, surprised when she dragged me by the hand and out the door.

"You have to get to your date!" She yelled back as she let go of my hand and stood in the middle of the yard.

My eyes widened, "It's not a date, we are just hanging out!" I blushed furiously as we both tried to calm down. I pulled her into the house and slammed the front door, "stay. Sit. Now."

"Fine...Jeez," Hazuki whispered as I was about to exit the front door. I was so mad at Hazuki.

Hazuki was getting onto my nerves, but that was besides the point:

_I needed to get to the park-_

_I needed to get t__o Aki._

I looked at the clock just before leaving the house, _'9:30...Perfect,'_ I smirked at the thought, then exited my home.

**XxX**

* * *

**~PART TWO~**

**COMING SOON TO AN ELECTRONIC WITH WI-FI NEAR YOU. **

**XD**

**Author's Note: Just kidding, I will be writing the next chapter, though. Now actually. XD Oh, and I will be putting them into one chapter, so I will have something new added to the chapter's name after I'm finished with it... So just keep your eye out and be sure to check!**

**And always remember!:**

**THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVEIW. ;)**


	5. If I Love You, I Hate You:IMPORTANT NEWS

**Hello, this is the author of the story _'If I Love You, I Hate You?'_.**

**I know that some of you may very much enjoy this story, but, I have some bad news for those people.**

**I will most likely not be able to get to that story due to me being at my dad's.**

**I will, however, have some time when babysitting my brother, but remember, I will have extremely little time, so it will likely take weeks or maybe even months to just even make one more chapter.**

**This also goes for my Deviant Art account(the info about it is on my profile) as well, due to having no way to transport my art to the computer anymore.**

**My mom is deployed and I have no idea when she will be back, although I am thinking she will probably be here by the near end of summer, so I will most likely finish and/or make more chapters and stories then.**

**Again, I am so sorry, but it isn't my fault.**

**Have a great life, goodbye. :')**

**[EDIT 3-16-2013]  
**

**Good and bad news!**

**Good news:**

**I have finally posted a new chapter! :D**

**Bad news:**

**It is very, very, short! :'D**

**Good news:**

**I have not even thought of canceling the story! ^^  
**

**Bad news:**

**But my dad and step-mom might! o.e  
**

**Good news:**

**Although, they haven't found out about this yet! XP  
**

**Bad news:**

**I don't know how to end this! D'X**

**Anyway...**

**I've continued it, and I really don't want to do this right now, so... Read the new chapter, and don't forget to read the bold, because that's where I put information. ^.^**


	6. Wait, Look, & Perfect But She Has 4G

**It took so much work, between everything that's been going on, but I've finished it! :D  
**

**I don't want to say to much because my dad and step-mom will be here any second, so lets just get right into this, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: This beautiful story of a German girl is just fiction... This has never happened in the original story, even though we all want it to... I know, it's depressing, but I can't help it, for thy story does not belong to me... Nor do any of thy characters...  
(lol ^.^)**

**Warnings: This contains the couple between Akihisa Yoshii and Shimada Minami. -I absolutely think this is the first time I'm only going to give a warning on the couple... Huh. All the other times I've had to be unsure about it, but this time... No, not really. :\  
**

* * *

**X_PART_x_ONE_X**

Waiting.

That's what I was doing, _waiting_.

Smiling.

That's what I couldn't stop from coming in motion, _smiling_.

Looking..

The strategy I used to find him, _looking_.

And perfection.

That's the state everything had to be in,_ perfection_.

_In all?_

**XxX**

I was smiling underneath the sun, a cool breeze hitting my hair, showing much proof of gravity's existence. Bird's singing songs and some flapping their wings to the beat.

_I was so excited!_

It was funny, because I wasn't at the last straw yet, I was actually quite patient as I proceeded waiting for the baka love of my dreams to come, to save me from this...

Oh, wait a second, I wasn't in danger...

But I still needed him!

I was standing by a tree, not ever even considering the bench besides me. Nope. Not even once.

I just continued turning my head left and right, I had no idea which way I should have been looking to find my Aki-kun.

_Right, left, right, left, right, left._

_'Nope. No idiot-king here.'_ I thought as I continued motioning my head in the same directions.

My body reacted to that comment with a simple eye widening, _'did I just say that?!'_ I asked myself, I was thinking about that fact that I had just given Akihisa a nickname, and why it had to be 'idiot-king'. Huh... Weird.

_*Clink!*_

I looked down to find a cell phone lying on the ground, an iPhone 5.

_Because everyone has to have 4G but me._

"Oh!" I heard afamiliar voice just before I looked up to find Himejii standing before me. "My phone!" She said surprised. She bent down to pick her phone up and shoved it in her purse.

"Hmhe," I wore a fake smile as I giggled, which was also something just to pass the time. "Himejii!" I started to giggle some more as Himejii looked up at me in a startled way.

"Oh, Minami-san! I didn't see you there!" She said in shock.

"Heha!"

* * *

It took a minute before she finally was comfortable enough to start a conversation, so I just kept on the look out for Akihisa.

_Right, left, right, left, right, left._

"Ah, Minami-san?" She waved her hand a little, "is anything wrong?"

"Eh?" I looked at her with much confusion "no, why'd you ask?"

"Umm... Well... What were you doing just now?" She asked me, I could tell; She thought it was impolite to ask, and it was bothering her.

"Waiting for Yoshii, silly!" I smiled, a real smile, too. Come on, I had to give her some slack, she probably has a lot on her mind, is all.

"Oh!" Himejii put on a 'I-am-so-stupid' face, but it faded away as she walked closer, joining me in the look out for Aki.

_Right, left, right, left, right, left._

* * *

I think she stopped at some point, but I wouldn't blame her, it was a bit tiring- looking for Aki. Although, on this type of day, I wouldn't blame him for being a little late, either.

_Besides, I was a little early myself._

"Um, Minami, you look nice today," Himejii said, trying to form a conversation.

Oh, that reminded me-

_I hadn't even noticed what Himejii was wearing._

"Thanks," I said, turning to get a glimpse of the clothes she had on. "Ahh!" I said in supprise, "Mizuki! You look great, too!" I said fascinated.  
Yeah, I wasn't lying- she looked beautiful. I mean, it-i-it just...

_It just fit her so perfectly..._

**XxX**

* * *

**I have indeed not canceled this story, and I am continuing it, but as you can clearly tell, I took a very long time to make it. XD **

**I said that I would most likely not post a new one until summer, but, when I babysit my brothers, I can get on here. So yeah.**

**Well, at least I finished a new chapter, am I right? :D  
No, no, I am not. -_-  
:'D**

**You see, I'm splitting this chapter into a few separate sections. I'm not sure how many at this point, but I'm pretty sure it will be two or three. This one is included as the first. By now you should understand why it says 'Part One' at the top. ^.^  
**

**Anyway, I think I did horrible on this chapter. :'D It sucks... So short...**

**And something else is short, too... Short-term memory! So if you have it, I'm sorry, but could please try to remember...  
**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVEIW. ;)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(That was... different. xD)**  
_


End file.
